The Phoenix files: Missing Link
by GamersFinalWriter
Summary: I add a new character and go through the entire phoenix files book series with the new character this changes the story a lot but doesn't destroy the plot. more details are at the end and I will continue on after they leave phoenix hope you enjoy this teaser esc thing
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Files: Missing link I hated Phoenix the second I got there way too "new" and calm it was weird. The most annoying thing is the fact that this place is not in the UK as I'm used to the simple way of school years but now its "Grades" whcih confuse the hell out of me. The thing is I always had suspicions about this place ever sense I seen the Shackelton building I mean what are they hiding behind that tinted glass?

99 DAYS I lay in my bed waiting for my alarm to go off before I did anything knowing it would just annoy my parents and brother, I was thinking I would turn it off as soon as it went off. Eventually it did and i flicked it off and headed for the bathroom to shower waking up before my alarm had always been a thing that happened to me. After showering I got dressed and headed out before anyone else in the house was awake. I couldn't be bothered with the bike so I walked. Around halfway there I noticed someone I hadden't seen before must be a new arrival. When I got to Phoenix high I saw the new kid standing talking to Stapels the vice principal or deputy head as she said. I decided to walk oast hoping she wouldn't notice and ask me to give this guy a "tour" of the school but as soon as I passed I heard "oh, Brandon come here a moment please."  
>trying to be casual I replied "sure, what is it miss?" At this point I'd already heard the exact words in my head, "This is Luke Hunter will you mind showing him around?" already having my reply set out I said, "Sure miss no problem." she replied with a simple, "thank you" I then gestured at Luke to follow, I then saw Peter Weir Sprinting across the quad instintivly I yelled, "HEY WEIR! SHOW THIS GUY AROUND!"<br>"why should I?" already planning what to say I said,"Staples told me to bring him to you so you could show Luke here around the place." Luke had a puzzled look on his face then realised what I was doing and walked up to Peter, he looked like the kind of talkitive type but was completely silent. But as soon as he got to Peter a conversation started probably talking about where they were going to go. I headed to the lockers and grabbed my books.  
>When I arrived I took a seat and Luke and Peter were around 2 minutes behind me. I decided to take out some unfinished homework and get started on finishing it, just as I thought almost exactly 2 minutes later Luke and Peter came in," So, how was the tour?" I said purposly sounding like an asshole I have no clue why I did it but I guess it's just a habit I picked up Luke sat beside Peter, at this point I'm almost positive he was obsessed with being near Jordan.<br>I mean it almost every time he get the chance he'll be sitting infront or behind of Jordan. I heard Peter say "she's kinda in love with me, kinda embarrassing really." I had to fight my self not to laugh at how moronic Peter was when it came to Jordan because so far what I'd gathered was Jordan has literaly no interest in his existance. Suddenly I saw Jordan pick up an eraser and take chuck it at the back of Peters head, "OW!" Peter whined holding the back of his head.  
>"Are you really THAT much of a wimp Peter?"<br>"No it's just that actually hurt."  
>"I donno why but I highly doubt that" Peter just scowled and turned around. I'd been here since early March which gave me plenty of time to get to know Peters personality pretty well. Just as I was about to get back to my homework Mr. Larson walked in carrying a box, he set it on his desk and started handing out its contents, a book called "the shape of things to come". Didn't sound like my kind of book Mr Larson continued explaining that this was our new class novel.<br>eventually he in reply to Tank (the school's very own idiotic wall of muscle) complaining about the time we had to read the whole book said,"but that's about as likely as Peter getting that haircut he so desperatly needs, I'll give you a start by showing you part of the movie adaption." The class cheered but soon realising that it was black and white and probably had $20 for a budget I mean sure it's an old movie but it was the worst old movie I'd seen.  
>I decided to ignore that peace of shite movie and sat daydreaming for the rest of class. The rest of the day played out just as it normally does nothing to really mention there but when I went home as usual nobody was home well my little brother would be home but he was over at his friends. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room and seen a yellow envelope on my pillow and my bed was made I thought nothing of it and went over picking up the envelope.<br>I noticed a little lump in the envelope, when I opened the envelope a small memory pen fell out I flipped it over in my hands and saw somebody's initials L.H Luke Hunter was the first name to pop into my mind, I walked over to my laptop leaving the laptop i was given when I first got here I wasn't just going to leave a laptop worth 2k in an abandoned home so i brought it with me to Phoenix it was a bloody good idea to cause the the Phoenix laptop was a piece of shite.  
>So I sat in my desk chair and plugged the memory pen into the USB slot in the side of the laptop. A second later a file popped up "intSC1002B_ " weird the only file on this thing was a document on my name on the front. I opened the file and saw a bunch of seemingly random letters but it looked a bit like codeing, I'm really gonna need to look into this.<br>98 DAYS I woke up to the sound of my alarm I got up and went to go have a shower and get dressed. When I went back into my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything then notcied I didn't take out the memory pen, so I went over and yanked it out of my laptop taking a couple of seconds to think I decided to bring my real laptop with me instead of the hunk of junk I was given on my first day.  
>What's the harm anyway i have all the files and documents I'd made in school on it. It was only 7am but I thought I might as well get out early might catch Luke before he even gets to school. So I looked him up on the town directory and found he lived on 43 Acacia Way so I headed there and waited at the end of the road waiting for his parents to leave or for him to leave, I noticed that there were only 2 bikes his parents must have gotten divorced so I waited and about an hour later I saw who must've been his mom leave, time to go.<br>I waited till his mom was clear and went to his front gate and sat resting my back against the picket fence. A few minutes later I heard his door open I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the memory pen then stood and said," Well hi there buddy any idea of what this is and threw the memory pen at he. He fumbled to catch and looked at me,"Well come on Luke let's walk and talk" I said "umm OK"  
>"right so do you know anything about the memory pen?"<br>"no sorry, but I did get a one like it but Peter thinks the files currupt"  
>"can't blame him it does seem currupt but it looks a bit like codeing and I have a slight hunch the SC either stands for sound clip or Shackelton Cooperative, the guys who built this place"<br>"maybe, it's Brandon right?" I nodded "OK Brandon why didn't you wait till I was at school to talk about this?"  
>"We could speak about this a bit more this way and hey does your one have initials on it?"<br>"yeah J.B Peter thinks its Jordan Burke from school"  
>"Well then let's start there c'mon here place is this way."<br>"how do you know that and why are we to her house?"  
>"I walk past her house everyday and seen her come out of it when she's heading to school, and if we go to her house we can get more time to talk."<br>"Good idea but you do realise we will probably look like stalkers waiting out the front of her house." "we wait at the bottom of her lane then."  
>"OK"<br>so we went to her lane and waited there for 5 minutes. We just sat talking about Phoenix, the memory pens and how weird it was that the shackleton cooperative thought it would be a good idea to build a corporate town literaly in the middle of nowhere. When Jordan left her house we moved back a bit so she couldn't see us waiting there when she reached the end of her lane I whistled and she turned to look behind her when she did I said, "hi."  
>unexpectidly she turned and grabbed my shirt and stared right into my eyes," do you mind letting go? we'd like to talk to you about this little memory pen incedent."<br>"OH YOU MEAN THE ONE YOU CARVED YOUR INITIALS INTO, SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE AND LEFT ON MY BED"  
>"well shit... guess we haven't found the cuplret."<br>"I'm sorry what?"  
>then Luke decided now would be a good time to pitch in,"So all three of us got a memory pen that are probably either currupted or coded." Jordan then released me and I pulled the pen out of my pocket ,"TADA" she took a minute to look at the memory pen then handed it back to me looking more confused than ever ,"sorry about that." she said then Luke pulled out his and handed it to her ,"what the hell?" she mumbled to her self.<br>we made our way to school talking about all of the weird things that had already happened personally I thought this was a bit more than a really weird stalker I had a feeling things were only gonna get worse from here.

SOOOOO? do you guys like the idea of adding a new character to the Phoenix files? OH and by the way this will go through EVERY SINGLE PHOENIX FILES BOOK and continue to a kind of afterstory thing where it shows what happened after all of this but trust me it's not going to get dull as i am currently brainstorming ideas for what will happen anyway heres a solid description of Brandon Caldwell (The new Character) he's of normal height slightly taller than Jordan and Luke but not as tall as Peter. He has blue eyes, brown hair with small barley noticable traces of a dark ginger, around average build, very agile, computer geek, will get violent if he needs to, has anger issues, hard to predict what he is going to say, heavy hitter although not mucular his fallout power is teleportation it first shows at the end of the second book.  
>kinda short hair likes to wear:loose jeans t-shirts as well as zip up hoodies and he tends to wear red and white sneakers which are kinda like trainers but with the classic sneaker pattern. In short, a very unpredictable,odd yet trustworthy character. One final thing he kind of gets into a relationship with Jordan (sorry for you guys who love Luke and Jordan as a couple i'll try to make brandon and jordan be just as good together as Luke and Jordan) OH OH OH theres a bit that you may like that comes along in fallout and don't worry I'm making sure this keeps to the story as best i can while changing it at the same time.<br>this is going to be a VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY long fan-fiction so I would love some tips from my fellow phoenix file fan fiction writers the page for phoenix files fan fics has been a ghost town for way to long let's do this!(note this will take a good few months maybe even a year although i doubt it but I'll try and update as much as I can but each chapter is going to be very long about double the length of this one bye!) 


	2. TPF:ML Chapter 2

The Phoenix Files Missing link Chapter 2

book 1

Brandon's Point of veiw

We were in school now Jordan, Peter, Luke and I were on our way from assembly heading to our next class I had science while Luke and Peter had history and I'm not sure what Jordan had, mainly because I'm not a stalker who nows every little fact about her. We'd promised to meet in the library at break and see if we could decode or recover the files (we still were not to sure if they were currupt or coded) every class felt weird, I felt like somebody was watching me but yet I got that feeling even before Phoenix. But it still bothered the hell out of me now I just tried to shove the thought aside but couldn't help glancing behind me every now and then. I was first in the library some people were roaming around most asking me why I had a different computer from everyone else I just explained I brought it from home. When Luke, Peter and Jordan finally got there I stuck the memory pens into my laptop and Peter and I looked at it comparing all three files after about 20 seconds we realised that it was coded and Peter got to work adding in all the missing data, the thing is it seemed like somebody had just uploaded the code and took out random parts then split it into three. Whoever did this must know more about us the Peter knows about Jordan. I decided if I explained what Peter was doing to Luke and Jordan,"what he's doing is adding in the missing data it only looks currupt because most likely the original owner went through taking out random parts from the code so this code be anything, a coded message, an audio file and so on." Luke shot me a confused look while Jordan stood there with a kind of expression that made her look deep in thought, "... I still don't understand how does he know what data is missing from the code?" Luke questioned I took me a second to get the right words and when I did I said,"If you understand code you can tell if there are missing parts and where they go and what peters doing is exactly that ok?"

"Yeah that kinda helps." The bell blasted out through the library and people started picking up there bags and leaving Peter transfered the data to his laptop and we left. The rest of school flew by and when I got home I sat down thinking about what those files could be and all at the same time it could be nothing at all. When I was lying in bed I heard a buzz from my laptop I got up and walked, it was a message from Peter saying; "I think I found something, mate if this is ligit we could be in some serious trouble meet me at the fountain at 6:30" oh boy this won't look weird at all.

97 days

A dull buzz under my pillow woke me up I pulled my phone out from under the pillow and switched off the alarm. I got dressed and and headed out it was only twenty past but I thought I'd get there a bit earlier, better early than late i guess. When I got to the fountain I saw Peter and Jordan already waiting there I walked up to them and sat down, "What took you so long"

"What do you mean you said six thirty"

"you told me six"

"Really Peter?" I said, Peter smirked at me, "I don't know what you mean, I must have miss typed" _sure you did_ I thought then sat back on the bench and closed my eyes waiting for Luke ten minutes later I saw Luke and he sat down," So what did you find?" Luke asked. "oh yeah, mate seriously if this is real we are in deep trouble." Peter then went to a file on his computer and opened it then pressed a play button that appeared on the bottom of the screen the recording that played was weird the specific words I remember are _100 days, no one left on the outside, bloodbath and tabitha_, "who's Tabitha?" I questioned thinking about the voices in the recording I think one of them was Bruce Calvin the chief of security the other i have no clue,"I've never heard of anyone called Tabitha in Phoenix." Peter andswered dragging me away from the two voices."Maybe it's an aliby or something you know a fake name?" I wondered."maybe but what could be so important that you need an aliby?" replied Jordan. I thought about that for a minute and realised that tabitha isn't a person it's a thing, how could one person wipe out the entire human race with no weapon."It's not a person..."I said still deep in thought

"what do you mean not a person?" Jordan questioned

"I mean _it's not a person,_ it's a thing some kind of weapon, think about it how could one person destroy the entire human race with no weapon. Tabitha must be a code name or something."

"That would make more sense" Luke added. Peter just sat there then suddenly said," You can't be serious? it's a joke obviously just some stupid prank, who would be stupid enough to wipe out the entire human race and anyway it's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" said a familiar voice from behind us, Larson our english teacher. Instanly Peter slammed his laptop shut and we spun around to see him standing there eating a bagel,

" Nothing, sir!" said Peter putting on his award winning 'nothing strange going on here voice' with an extra cheery tone, "Luke was just telling me about this movie he saw last week." Larson raised an eyebrow then looked at his watch clearly seeing how weird it was that three teenagers were sitting outside this early. "Peter's just been showing Jordan and I around town"  
>Luke added "You know showing us where everything is." nice save Luke. Maybe I should give a reason for why I'm here too? Yeah why not," and I'm just here to see were he screws up horribly" I said forcing a slight smirk as if I were trying to hide it. At this point I did my usual thing and blocked out the conversation because from there on Peter was just trying to force the story down Larson's throat as he left, probably seeing that he didn't believe any of it. "Okay so now that thats done and dusted let's list off the suspects, so there's Bruce Calvin and mysterious voice number two, yup thats about all I got how about you guys?"<p>

"no Calvin is the only one I can think of." Luke responded

"okay so it's Calvin. But Calvins in a high posistion so maybe he is working with other high ranking people like Shackelton."

"yeah that kinda makes sense" added Jordan

"How can Calvin be part of this my dad works with him sometimes and he doesn't want to obliterate the human race!" Peter exclaimed just managing to keep his voice low

Jordan, Luke and I all turned to stare at him, if his dad was a part of this...

"Oh, come on," Peter rolled his eyes, realising what we were thinking."That's not- my dad has nothing to do with this!"

"How do you know?" Luke asked. " I mean, if that's Calvin's voice on the recording-"

"We don't know whose voice that is on the recording!" snapped Peter suddenly amazing pissed. "As if you can tell with all the static! It's probably just a couple of kids or whatever." I think a brain cell just popped in my head because of Peters stupidity. " A couple of kids?" Jordan said knowing how stupid Peter was being . "You think a couple of kids did all this?"

"All what?" shouted Peter jumping to his feet "It's just talk it could be anyone!"

Okay thats it I can't deal with this moron, I stood up twirled him around to face the security guard looking in our direction and whispered,"shut the hell up and sit down you twat" I then took my hands off his shoulders, smiled and waved at the guard acting like we were screwing about then sat back down." Look Peter we may not have solid proof but that sounds one hell of alot like Calvin to me and stop all this, it's not real bullshit. Because we don't have any proof saying that thats fake but that is some good proof that something is going on so stop being a fucking pussy and think realisticly for a minute, if this isn't real then wopty doo but until then we will find out if this is real or not by digging deeper and finding out more as well as trying to stop it so yeah you can sit there and believe it's fake but not have proof or you can help us find out which so wise up and stop being such a self centered moronic twat ok?" I said, thats what I do when I need to vent out my frustration I either punch something or explain why this person is being a moron. Peter just sat in silence and I lay my head back as Jordan, Luke and Peter listened to it again.

Once again school flew by but when we were getting our bikes Peter continued going on and on about taking the weekend off, this isn't a bloody 7 day job it's saving the world you twat. Luke went stuffing around in his bag and pulled out some crumpled paper from his, bag what the hell? "Oh, crap" said Peter and at that point yet again I blocked out Peter pointless ranting and looked at Lukes note it said:

**this is not A JOKE.**

**MEET ME AT PHOENIX AIRPORT**

**7 P.M. sunday**

"Oh fantastic, just fan-bloody-tastic." I mumbled.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS IT TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE BUT DON'T WORRY THERES MORE COMING SOON, DO YOU LIKE BRANDON NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW THE CHARACTER BETTER? POST IN THE REVIEW SECTION WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. TPF:ML Chapter 3

**The Phoenix Files: Missing Link**

**Chapter 3 **

**96 days**

**Brandons P.O.V**

The four of us met up at the front of phoenic mall the day after Luke found that note in his bag, it was lunch. The mall wasn't very big, although it's still big enough for a town with two thousand people. It was split into two parts, the mall itself and a food court. I couldn't help but think about that letter, why us? Why not somebody else like the government or something. I can't push the thought aside why did it have to be us specifically?

"Ninety dollars" Jordan muttered cutting off my thoughts, she was pointing at a clothes rack as we walked in, "what sort of moron pays ninety dollars for a T-shirt?"

"Y-yeah" Peter mumbled zipping up his hoodie a bit. I just caught a glimse at the shirt he was wearing, the exact same as one of the ones on the racks, it took all myself control not to say ,"I guess Peters a moron then" so I just smirked to myself. Luke decided to stop off at the newsagent but I had no interest in what was in there almost nothing was from the outside all Phoenix made magazines. Good thing I don't read magazines anyway. When Luke came back out he didn't get anything, we decided to make our way to the food court to get some food. Most of Phoenix High was employed here, it was a kind of dome shape which was just for added style as far as I could tell. When we got our food we went to a quiet corner of the park so we could disscuss the note in peace.

As we left I saw one of those supply trucks come in, Luke stared at it like he had never seen a car before. Then I realised he hadn't seen these trucks before, he was probably wondering what was going on, I forgot he's only been here for four days it feels like an eternity.

"It's a supply truck they come in to deliver supplies to the mall, kinda erases the no car policy right?" I said before Luke got the chance to ask, no point in wasting time on stupid questions that are completely irrelevent to the task at hand. We found a quiet place under a tree and I instantly started thinking about that note and how we were going to deal with the situation but before I could start concentrating on it Peter said," hey, I asked my dad about the work he did for Calvin you-"

"What?!" I hissed resisting the earge to punch him for his stupidity.

"Why did you do that you bloody idiot?!" I countinued and waited for a response

"Jesus calm down you psycho I didn't mention the recording I just said I saw Calvin and was wondering what he actually did for him." Peter said with a slight bit of anger.

"good" I said relaxing a bit.

"yeah smooth..." Jordan added with a bit of sarcasim.

"What did he say?" Luke questioned.

"He said he hardly ever deals with Calvin directly anymore, now that the security force is all set up. And even when he had actual meetings with Calvin, all he did was right up press releases and stuff for the local paper."

"so?" said Jordan

"So even if there was something going on, my dad would have noting to do with it."

"Ok, good" Luke said before me or Jordan could point out that thats not evidence,but there was no point on continuing on the subject its not like Peter's dad is the issue. Jordan took a bite from her sandwich and said,"So, we're going tomorrow, right?"

"yup" I said thinking of what might happen, "How do we know whoever this is isn't just screwing with us?" Peter said just not wanting to go because his god damn mind is still stuck in a perfect little wonder land, "We don't and that's why we're going, so we can find out if we are being lied to and anyway the worst we will get is a moron standing laughing becuase we fell for his joke if this is all fake." I said forcing down my rage. "Wait it's Larson!" Peter randomly exclaimed, " and what makes you think that, because he found us while listening to the recording he never even heard. Come on Peter when does the stupidity end with you?" I said not believing a word he said." It's not just that he heard what we said it's that Luke found the note when we left his class which means he could have slipped it in your bag when we were watching that movie!"

"What about the USBs, the three of us all went straight home after school, theres no way he could of made it to all three houses without being caught by one of us." Jordan said probably making Peter lose his train of thought because he sat there thinking instead of answering straight away. "Ok but what if he didn't do it after school what if he did it before school started?" Peter said just grasping for answers at this point. "But that was before I even met him, it was my first day." Luke said. "yeah, and he already knew who you were, remember?" said Peter "The first time you saw him , he already knew your name." I don't even need to interfere Peter is grasping at answers that can be contridicted without second thought. "Of course he did, they'd all get informed that there was somebody new. That doesn't mean anything." Jordan said. " anyway, if you're still convinced that this is some big joke, why are you so worried about figuring out who's behind it?"

"Because whatever elsse is going on here, someone's sending us this stuff. And I reckon it's him."

"well I reckon your a moron Peter becuase if you think it's a bloody english teacher who spends their day marking books and teaching, your just more than a moron. How the hell would a teacher have enough time to be sneaking around the place telling some fifteen year old kids to save the world?" I said needing to make it clear that he was being an idiot. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?"

95 DAYS

Jordan, Peter and I headed over to looks place, because Luke's mum would be least likely to flood us with questions of where we are going, how long will you be gone and so on and luckily enough she was at work. Luke hasn't even told us much about his mum but I'm already begging to think she's a slight 'workaholic'. We rode to Phoenix airport early because Jordan thinks it would be best to catch whoever this is by suprise which was definatly good thinking.

"Here's what I don't get, if you're planning a top-secret conspiracy meeting, why choose the airport? It's not the most private location, is it?" Peter asked, and for once it's not a stupid question or assumption, good.

"The hell if I know, it's bound to be the weirdest place to have a meeting like this." I said which is probably the first time I haven't had an answer to one of Peter's questions. You know now that I think about it I sound like a huge douche sometimes, by sometimes I mean when Peter starts talking. I stopped focusing on my self-conscious thoughts when Luke suggested, "It could be a set-up? A trap or something. What if Mr Larson or whoever just wants to lure us away from the town?"

"First off, Peter before you make a smartass comment, don't. Secondly that could happen which if I'm correct would be the reason we are going early right? So we can catch them by suprise before they can set anything up." I said realising how much shit we would get into if we were caught sneaking out to the airport to talk to a random person that's been sending us coded files and sheets of paper. I completely blocked out the rest of their conversation because it was just blabbing on about how we needed to be careful, I just kept thinking what would Calvin do if he found out that we had all this he'd either tell us it was some prank or he would lock us up until the next 95 days are gone, I'm basing this all on how violent and uncaring Calvin looks. By the time I dragged myself back to reality we were already at the airport and Peter was saying about that we don't need to worry about security. And I understand why he said that, the entire place was empty nothing left but the runway and the little grey building off to the side. "Maybe they're just closed for the night." Jordan said pretty damn optimistically

"Doubt it, they wouldnt empty out the entire place because they are closing up till tomorrow. I mean the hangers would be near the airport so they can move the equipment and vehicles in there but there's no road anywere besides the one leading back to town. This place is done they're not opening up again which means we're not able to leave Phoenix." I said with a hint of darkness in my voice, I decided to leave them to they're discussion about Luke being the final arrival, which was just... I don't know. I pushed the dark thoughts out of my head and headed for the grey terminal building to investigate, maybe find a way in. But when I reached the building it was bolted tight I circled the building the look for a back door or something but there was nothing just one entrence bolted shut, but the windows were uncovered easy to break with something heavy like a large rock or something. So I started looking around for something heavy eventually I found a branch of a tree I hit it against the side of the building to test how durable it was, thankfully it was as solid as a rock so I went back to one of the windows and noticed that the others were on thier way over to the building. I got close enough to land a good heavy blow, held it as if I were a baseball player and swung. SMASH! The glass instantly shattered and I could hear Luke and Peter yelling at me," WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" they both said together Jordan just stayed quiet and to be honest I thought she'd blow a fuse but luckily she had this look that gave me a feeling that she probably would of done this too. "I did it because it was the only way I could get it the doors bolted shut, breaking the glass was all we could have done I mean I'd rather not wait while one of us sits trying to pick the lock, I pretty sure this was much more efficent." I said, dropping the stick and going through the remains of a window, I didn't bother clearing the side because I just had to be a bit careful. When we just in the room was pitch black for about 4 seconds the motion sensing lights scared the shit out of us. After looking around the place we saw no point in staying in an empty building when we could be outside waiting for our mystery informant. When we got out of the building we all started looking around to see if our myserty informant was hiding somewhere but pretty damn soon Jordan noticed a torch down the runway, deciding to just get it over with I instantly started heading towards the light, I mean whats the point, if it's security we're screwed because if we run they will just go to our houses and if it's our informant then good. I kept on walking and eventually the others caught up. when we reached him he pointed the torch at each of us and then pointing it up to his face as if he were telling some ghost sto- my mind just cut out when I saw the face. "Holy shit..." I said in pure amazement and confusion it was...

**HI! Everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter expect a new one coming out soon, now that I've started writing it again. Do you like how Brandon is progressing? Now if your wondering why he hates Peter so much it's because of the way Peter shoves this aside as if it were a practical joke. Brandon is intentionally like this because I'm trying to make him hate Peter because personally I never liked Peter as a character, now look forward to when they follow Bills map because I think I was something very good lined up for that. I'd like to know what you all think of Brandon, is he developing well as a character, is he reacting well to certain situations and is he a good new addition, trust me Brandon evolves very well in my mind, especially when the story starts properly picking up. :)**


End file.
